Pieces
by S A F A R I G U R L
Summary: A bunch of minificcies featuring pretty much anything from angst to humor and slash to friendship. Enjoy.


**So I decided to give these short minifics a try. My player's on random and I'm writing a quick story on every song while it's playing. I have to stop when the music stops. Thumbs up for me. **

**1. Am I not Pretty Enough (Kasey Chambers)**

Sherlock was not pretty. He knew that himself. His whole body was far too angular and too thin. His hair looked dirty and dishevelled and his skin was pale.

But he was still one of the smartest people in the world and John Watson would never stop complimenting his deduction skills. Sherlock would be happy with that.

Until one day when John called him beautiful.

**2. 7 Things (Miley Cyrus)**

_John Watson was annoying._

_He always wore those horrible grandpa jumpers._

_He flirted with women like there was no tomorrow._

_He watched crap telly._

_He wanted to be normal._

_He had defended Sherlock._

_He had killed for Sherlock._

Sherlock sighed after that. Now he should probably list all the things he like about one John Watson.

Hopefully they had enough paper in the house…

_He wears those cuddly jumpers._

_He brings milk._

_He kills for Sherlock_

_Sherlock loves John._

**3. Gimme gimme gimme (Abba)**

They just couldn't see, could they?

Stupid humans.

The crowd on the TV cheered and Sherlock fell deeper into the sofa cushions.

Where was John anyway?

He could surely alleviate some of the boredom Sherlock felt.

The man rose from his seat and went to the window.

There was no one out.

No one there to see.

Until he heard someone at the door.

Finally. John was here.

Sherlock fell dramatically back onto the sofa and left out a bored huff.

Now John would be here to listen to him whine about anything and everything that he could come up with. He draped an arm over his eyes.

John would never quite know what hit him.

**4. Dude looks like a lady (Aerosmith)**

The first time John saw Sherlock in drag he knew.

He felt something more than manly camaraderie towards his flat mate.

The ex-soldier gulped.

Sherlock looked very stunning with chestnut brown hair that fell in waves over his lithe shoulders and all the way down his back until it rested just above Sherlock's arse.

John gulped again.

He cursed Harry and Sherlock and the damned wig, but most of all he cursed himself for finding the childish, annoying, mean, difficult, dramatic and kind detetctive so very very beautiful and kissable that John couldn't help pulling the taller man down until their lips met in a sloppy yet perfect kiss.

The first of many.

**5. Wherever you will go (The Calling)**

After the pool John was scared.

Sherlock was in a hospital lying there pale and almost lifeless.

Sometimes John thought the man looked like a vampire.

Then John would hold his long fingered hand and feel the warmth radiating from the limo.

"Please wake up, Sherlock. Without you there is nothing interesting in my life. You lead and I follow, so wherever you go, I will go too. Ok?"

After Sherlock was released, he would sometimes look at John with a small smile gracing his lips.

**6. One of us (Abba)**

Sherlock had not been sleeping for a week.

He was merely lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

He was so bored.

But he could not sleep.

He almost wished to be somewhere else than here.

There was only one thing occupying his mind.

John.

Was it normal people thought of their flat mates endlessly.

Hmm, he would have to test that. Someday.

But right now all he could do was imagine his fingers tracing John's face.

Would John's skin be soft? It looked soft.

He dreamt.

**7. Rock steady (All Saints)**

Moriarty liked games.

Sherlock liked games too.

John wasn't the biggest fan of playing their games.

Especially with the changing rules and all the drama.

John preferred rugby.

Sherlock liked watching John play rugby.

John knew that.

He invited Sherlock to his games almost every time he was playing with the Scotland Yard team.

It didn't take long for Sherlock to start liking this kind of games too.

**8. My immortal (Amy Lee)**

It was a nightmare. John knew it was a nightmare, but he couldn't do anything to stop it.

This was worse than normal.

This time it was Sherlock strapping the bomb vest onto John with that maniacal singsong in his voice.

John shuddered and Sherlock just laughed.

He hated this dream.

Sherlock's honest and happy smile haunted his thoughts in the dream and Sherlock's warm hands made John feel far too normal in the situation that was anything but.

Sherlock whispered random pieces of his thoughts into John's ear and petted John. Like the other man was just a mere animal.

John pulled out his gun from thin air.

Aimed.

And pulled the trigger.

**9. Crush (Parachute)**

"Sherlock, come on."

"John. No talking. Kill it."

"Sherlock, please. Be rational."

"Shoot it! SHOOT IT! BLOODY HELL, IT MOVED!"

John sighed.

He picked the spider up and took it out.

When he returned in Sherlock looked like he was back to normal.

"Spiders, Sherlock?"

Sherlock merely nodded and fell onto John's lap

Safe…

**10. Liar (Emilie Autumn)**

Sherlock was butchering the violin.

Again.

This time the melody was almost psychopathic.

John cringed.

Sherlock smiled at him.

"I just heard this today. What do you think, John?

"Liar! This can't be an actual song by someone?" He said in disbelief.

"Oh, John. And you even got the name right!" There was happiness in the man's voice.

"This is by someone called Emilie Autumn. She is very good at playing the violin." Definitely happiness.

John trudged into the kitchen. "Tell you what. I'll put the kettle on, we'll have some tea and then you can tell me all about that new case you got this morning. How about that?"

Sherlock beamed back at him and almost dropped the violin in his haste to get his place on the couch.

"Some cookies would be nice too, John."

**The End**


End file.
